


Blackmail

by Caustic_Corgi



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily Angst (DCU), Batman Identity Reveal, Blackmail, Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dick Grayson Has Issues, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson Whump, Dick Grayson is Bad at Feelings, Dick Grayson is Robin, Dick Grayson is a Ray of Sunshine, Dick Grayson-centric, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Haly's Circus, Hurt Dick Grayson, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Team, Trapeze
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caustic_Corgi/pseuds/Caustic_Corgi
Summary: The Justice League thinks that Batman organized the Flying Grayson‘s death and that he is blackmailing Dick with the circus’s safety in order to make him Robin. Good Bruce version.
Relationships: Artemis Crock & Dick Grayson & Kaldur'ahm & Kon-El | Conner Kent & M'gann M'orzz & Wally West, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Everyone
Comments: 91
Kudos: 521





	1. Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Talks about Dick’s parent’s death and blood, but not enough to warrant an archive warning. Just a heads up.  
> Please answer question in the end note if you can!

Artemis internally groaned. Today was not going to be fun. Something had the Justice League on edge and upset and it was making for a very uncomfortable environment lately. The team had just been called for a mission and Superman, who was surprisingly presenting the facts of the operation to the team, looked absolutely pissed, his eyes even had a red tint to them. Because of his abilities, Superman usually tried to appear as calm and nonthreatening as possible. If Superman was so upset that he was showing it outwardly, and to the extent that he was, then something had to be terribly wrong. Whatever it was was going to bite her in the butt.

The other members of the team also looked intimidated by the angry hero and stayed silent, afraid of causing his anger to grow. After some time, Kaldur gathered the courage to speak, "Are you alright Superman? It might not be my place to say, but you seem quite upset. I'm assuming that it has to do with why you're presenting the mission to us today. What is our mission?"

Superman look at the team, as if just registering their presence. His expression softened greatly, "I'm sorry for looking so upset and angry, it's just that your newest mission is an upsetting one. I will help oversee it, I just can't do nothing anymore. I feel responsible.”

This statement caused murmurs and whispers to course through the room.

Superman continued, "This important mission has been given to you guys for two main reasons. One reason is because of your age group. I need you to gain the trust of someone your age and it’s easier for you guys to do that than the adults of the League. The second reason is because the League has failed and is one of the main reasons the mission is even necessary. We have decided that we shouldn’t be in charge of this matter any longer. I hope that you will do a better job than we have." He turned on the monitors and the screens showed several images of Gotham City as well as its vigilante, Batman. "I am assuming you know who this is, right?"

Artemis nodded. Batman was infamous. He was the only big hero to refuse to be a part of the League. He was notorious for his secrecy and his extremely violent tendencies. The League wasn't a big fan of him. They had tried to put a stop to him around fifteen years ago but the crime rate of Gotham had immediately risen after the Bat’s absence and the League was forced to let him go.

"I am also assuming that you know who this is," the screen flicker to the picture of Batman's partner, Robin.

Artemis nodded again. Robin had joined the scene about two years ago. Unlike his mentor, Robin was known for being kind and never using unnecessary force. He'd even stopped his mentor from attacking some people, which took a lot courage. He always had a smile and something nice to say to those he rescued. The League really liked Robin but knew that if Batman wouldn't join the League he would never allow his student to join the Young Justice team.

"We know who they are. Did Batman really hurt someone or kill someone? It wouldn't surprise me, but I would be very surprised if Robin was involved. Batman’s a bad hero if I say so myself, but Robin follows the ‘superhero rules’. What happened, are they our mission?" Artemis asked, gears turning in her head. The vigilantes must have done something incredibly wrong to incur such wrath from Superman. Artemis could see Batman doing something that bad, but his partner Robin didn't seem like the type. He looked like the type to be extremely annoying but also extremely kind.

"Batman's actions are the reason for the mission today, not Robin's, although he is involved. We have discovered Batman and Robin's identity and the discovery has led the League to believe that Robin is not Batman's partner of his own free will."

At that, talking erupted, cutting off Superman. "How do you mean?" asked Wally over the noise.

Superman explained, "Before meeting Batman, Robin, or Richard Grayson, already had the skills necessary for crime fighting. He was a skilled trapeze artist for a circus and worked with his parents. They were known as the 'Flying Graysons'. Batman, also known as the famous Bruce Wayne, had been looking for a partner for a long time before Robin came along and wasn't having very much luck as many of you well know. When Robin's circus arrived in Gotham, Batman saw an opportunity. We have discovered that he worked with Anthony Zucco to cause this accident." Superman changed the image in the screen while making air quotes for the word 'accident'.

M'gann shrieked and Artemis gasped, hand flying to her mouth to keep her from gagging. The image showed two people, one man and one woman, laying on the ground eagle spread with blood pooling around their bodies. The bodies were positioned at awkward grotesque angles, broken. The image was gruesome and horrifying, but what made it even worse was the little boy in the right upper corner of the image. He appeared like he was trying to run to the prone figures, his face tear-streaked. The boy was wearing the same colorful uniform as the figures.

The room was silent, anger and sadness filling the room like an intoxicating smoke. After a while, Artemis asked "Batman did that?"

"Yes," Superman said, voice grim. "He did. He cut the ropes and net that the trapeze artists were using. He killed them. He killed Robin's parents. After that he used his status as Bruce Wayne to take him in as his ward. We think that he's continuing to threaten Robin with the safety of the other members of the circus."

"You're only telling us about this now!?" Conner growled, his hands clenched in rage. He knew what it was like to be held against one's will. M'gann flashed him a sympathetic glance.

"We failed," Superman answered, looking at his feet. His face looked drained and old. "The League failed. We only discovered this all very recently even though this has been going on for years. I failed."

Aqualad stood and turned the hero. "What will you have us do?"

Superman stood straight. "For now, I want you guys to gather information and try to gain his trust. Keep in mind that Batman can't know anything. The endgame is to keep the circus from Batman's clutches and free Robin."

"Sounds like a plan," Wally announced. "Let's kick some Bat butt too!"

The team agreed with this sentiment vigorously.

"If Batman gets involved, retreat immediately and let the League handle him. If Robin attacks, which he might, also call us. Chances are he won't trust easily," Superman said

"We understand," Kaldur stated.

Superman had one last thing to say before sending the team off. “Keep this mission in your mind as a lesson to you all, not all heroes are Heroes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just an idea I had to get out. Was it any good?
> 
> Should Batman actually be a bad guy or should he really be a good guy? I haven’t decided yet. Please tell me in the comments, I can’t continue without deciding.


	2. Recon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments! I was not expecting all love you guys have me thanks soo much. It makes me feel all warm inside.
> 
> This is going to be good Bruce.
> 
> If you wanted bad Bruce don’t worry, I’m going to write that after I’m done with this story and the rest of the stories that I’m doing. You’ll just have to wait a bit. It’s going to be called “Coercion”

"Alright everyone, remember today we're just doing reconnaissance. Do not get involved," Kaldur stated through the mental link that had been established in the minds of the Young Justice team.

"Yeah, we know. You've stressed it like twelve times," whined Wally, vibrating in anticipation. "Let's go already!"

"Just making sure we're all on the same page. We’re watching how they patrol, but we are not, again we are not, the ones doing the patrolling," Kaldur said.

"They're in my sights!" M'gann cried. She could see Batman and Robin running on the rooftops of some 

"Alright everyone! We need to be stealthy. Batman will notice us if we're not and then we'll just be making things worse. Just take mental notes on what they do and how they act."  
_______  
"On your left B!" Dick cried as he flew through the air, backflipping onto the rooftop of a bank they were currently saving. It was a cool night and the wind felt refreshing against his skin. A beautiful night for patrolling.

Bruce grunted in response, which was basically 'Thanks so much, I really appreciate it' in Bruce-speak. "I got the last one, let's leave them for Gordon and then where should we go? It's still early and there isn't a bat-signal right now. You can pick this time," Bruce said, tying up an in unconscious goon.

"Umm, let's visit the docks. It's nice today, not raining for the first time in forever."

"Okay, docks it is. Let's patrol the commercial area. It's usually busy."

"Got it. Hey B, check this out!" Dick did an impressive stunt.

"Nice. You need to stop bragging. You know I'm not as flexible as you are," Bruce laughed.

"That's 'cause you're old!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"I'm the adult. What I says goes!"

"Listen to your elders, as they say!"

"I don't think you quite understood what I meant!"

"Or maybe you're just going senile in your old age!"

Bruce made an offended sound, but then laughed.

"I really missed this," Dick mused.

"Yeah, me too chum. Sorry I've been so busy lately. It's just—"

"Everyone at the office besides you is an idiot?"

"Yep, pretty much."

"I understand. Don't worry about it B."

"How'd I end up with you? You're such a good kid." Bruce contemplated.

"Ew! Agent A!" Dick whined into his comms, "B is being all sentimental!"

Bruce just laughed. “Okay let’s be serious now.” His facial expression returned to its brooding appearance.

“Yeah, let’s kick some ass!”

“I did not say that!”  
______  
"They seem to like each other just fine. Doesn't look like there's any problem to me," M'gann noted aloud. They were watching Batman and Robin interact and there was no visible tension between the two vigilantes. They were even joking with each other.

"Of course they like each other! You can't live with someone for years and not form some kind of relationship. Batman took his Dad, but he's still the only available father figure around. He has grown to like his capturer. It's called 'Stockholm Syndrome'. If you're going to be stuck with a guy for years, maybe your whole life, would you rather spend your time hating him or becoming friends? I'd pick friends" said Artemis. “Besides, you saw all the horrible things Batman has done. He probably hurts Robin all the time and if Robin’s nice to him, it’d probably happen less.”

"Batman seems so nice though," M'gann expressed.

"Yeah, well he's not. Okay," Conner snarled. This mission reminded him a lot of how the people at Cadmus had used him. It hit very close to home, and not in a good way.

"I get you don't like this case, but don't take it out on us," Wally said.

"Focus," Kaldur reminded the group.

"They're on the move! I think they're heading towards the waterfront," said Artemis. "For tech, they seem really advanced. Don't know what they're using, but it looks really fancy and expensive."

"Bats is a billionaire, right? He can afford any cool thing he wants! If only the League has that kind of cash!" Wally groaned.

"You wish. They're interrupting a group of goons. Look like mobsters to me," said Artemis.

"Wally, I want you to record them. Remember to not be seen," commanded Kaldur.  
_______  
Back with the Justice League

"I still can't believe how badly we messed up!" sighed Diana

“Yep. And we’re not the ones paying the price, little Richard is! Just look at these! I hacked into his medical files and look what I found,” Clark pulled out a packet of papers and handed it to Diana.

“Oh my! Crap! Just-just how? I understand that injuries happen on the job, but these? There’s so many injuries and surgeries listed here! Gotham can’t be that dangerous!” she exclaimed, staring dumbfounded at the packet which was pull of graphic photographs and descriptions of injuries.

“I don’t think all of these come from his night life,” Clark voiced.

“You-you think that Batman is hurting him? Like at home? Physically?” Diana felt a sharp pang of guilt and sad in her chest.

“Like you said, Gotham can’t be that dangerous.”

“Well if that’s the case, we have to speed things up. Way up. We have to get him out of there. Faster than what the Young Justice team can make happen. I mean if Wally was... I don’t know what I would do,” Barry couldn’t bear the thought of Wally being in the position that Richard Grayson was in.

“You’re right. We’ve been too lenient already. This needs to end now!”  
______  
“Goodnight chum. You did well tonight. Sleep tight,” Bruce said tucking Dick into his sheets.

“Night B. We’re always going to be together, right? Batman and Robin, Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson, right?” Dick asked, sleepily.

“Of course! What made you think of that?”

“I don’t know, I just got a weird feeling on patrol. I—Never mind. Love you, good night.”

“Love you too,” Bruce whispered as he silently shut the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that okay, decent? Please let me know what you think or if you have any ideas that you would like to share!


	3. Galas

"Young Justice report."

The team had just gotten back from their reconnaissance mission of watching how Batman and Robin patrolled Gotham.

"Batman and Robin patrolled together in the business district and by the city's docks. The foiled a bank robbery and stopped some illegal trading of goods. They work very efficiently together. They understand how the other moves and act accordingly. Batman is more of a brute strength fighter, while Robin relies on his agility and flexibility. They do not appear to have any abilities, just extensive training which is aided by the high tech gear they have available to them. I assume the gear is being bought with Batman's fortune. We brought video cameras with us so we can look over footage for anything we may have missed," said Kaldur

"Good. What was their working relationship like?" asked Superman.

"It's good. They like each other. Robin is more causal and fun, Batman is more serious but Robin got him to lighten up as the night went on. Without the information that we have, I'd think that they're just a normal hero pair," answered Kaldur.

"Hmm," Superman's face scrunched up in thought, "that gives me something to think about. I want you guys to write up your reports and then head home. I'm giving you guys tomorrow off. We've decided to speed things up. We'll let you guys know what happens as things progress."

"Got it. What will the League be doing?" Wally asked.

"We will be observing Batman and Robin as civilians at a gala the Wayne's are hosting for charity. We want a chance to talk to Robin directly."

"Oh, Do you want us to do anything to help?"

"No, I have another job for you guys to prepare for. I want you guys to break into Wayne Manor."  
_________  
Clark tugged on his suit collar, he was nervous. So many things could go wrong today. One wrong step and he'd ruin everything.

It was so hard. So hard. So very hard to just stand, doing nothing when Richard Grayson was just a few yards away. How could he just stand, drinking champagne and participating in idle chatter when he knew that tonight Richard would go home with that man?

Bruce Wayne was the epitome of a good father. He was charismatic, easygoing, and fun. He was also stern, educated, and mature. He was the perfect combination of the personality traits that made a loving, good father. Or at least that was what the public saw. Clark too, before he learned of the man's night time adventures. Clark ground his teeth in frustration at his own foolishness.

"You in position?" Oliver's voice tore Clark away from his musings.

Because of the high status of their real life identities, the League decided that Superman and Green Arrow would join Bruce Wayne's party. Superman as Clark Kent on the job as a reporter looking for the latest news and drama in high society. Clark would use his job as an excuse to talk to Richard privately. Green Arrow would go as Oliver Queen, a fellow billionaire trying to make a deal with Wayne Enterprises for monetary purposes. In reality, Oliver would be trying to feel out Wayne's intentions.

"Yes, but let's not start too early. Go rub elbows with people for a bit, see what you hear. I'll interview people, take some pictures"

"Got it."

After about an hour of interviewing guests, Clark felt like he'd shown that he was a ligament reporter and was in a position to talk to Richard, who standing all by himself by a snack table. As Clark walked over, he noticed that Richard's eyes were already on him, even though he was still all the way across the room. Clark's heart quickened in hope, maybe Richard knew who he was and was going to let them help him. One thing that had been worrying the League was that Richard wouldn't want their help. He probably had trust issues and wouldn’t want to risk the safety of his family by blabbing to strangers who hadn't done anything to help him before.

"Are you a reporter?" Richard asked, pointing to Clark's camera. Clark was surprised by how youthful but also tired, Richard's voice sounded. It was sad really.

"Yeah. My name is Clark Kent from the Daily Planet. Would you mind answering a few questions?"

"Sure," Richard shrugged.

"Can we go somewhere a little more quiet?" Clark asked. They would need to be in a place that was secluded and more importantly away from Bruce Wayne for the questions that were about to be asked.

"Yeah, sure. There's an empty space between the hall and this room. Does that work?"

"Uh-huh."

Richard led Clark through the crowds to an empty side room.

"Why are Superman and Green Arrow spying on me and B?" Richard asked, studying Clark for a change in posture or facial expression.

Clark's jaw dropped any words that he had been intent on saying escaped him.

Richard smirked and laughed, "Yes, I know who you are. Glasses don't do much to change your appearance. I'm assuming you know who I am?"

"Uhh yes," Clark answered, startled. "Robin," he whispered.

"Yep. And B?"

"Batman."

"Uh-huh. Glad we're on the same page. Would you mind answering why your spying on us?"

"Uhh-well we are here because—" Whatever Clark was going to say was interrupted by Oliver's voice coming in through the comms.

"Umm, Supes, we have a problem. Bats knows who we are and isn't pleased with us," he said.

"Well I'm in a similar boat with Robin here. Just keep Bats entertained for a bit. Make conversation or something, I just have to ask Robin a few questions."

"Okay, but try to hurry it up. Their butler is staring me down," Oliver whispered before cutting off.

"So," Richard said, leaning on the wall behind him, "Queen ran into B, right? Hope he doesn't start anything."

"Can I ask you a question?" Clark asked seriously.

"Yeah, but then you have to tell me why you guys are here," Richard said.

"Deal. How is it, working with Batman?” Clark didn’t want to get straight to it right away.

“It’s great. I don’t think I’d be allowed to be a part of your young hero group if that’s what you’re asking. Gotham’s too busy.”

“Yeah. Well I mean more like how does he treat you?”

“Are you guys doing a welfare check?!” Richard exclaimed.

Clark nodded.

“Well, we’re fine. I’m fine. Thanks for the concern and I totally get why you’re doing this, but there’s nothing wrong. Pop in anytime if you’re worried, you know where we live. Bruce is the best thing that ever happened to me.” Clark couldn’t detect a lie in Richard’s words, his heartbeat was steady.

“Well what’s the situation with the circus?”

“Hayley’s? They’re still in business, traveling around. B keeps tabs on them, makes sure they’re safe. I visit when they’re in town. B hired bodyguards to keep them safe. After Zucco, I was worried but Bruce makes sure everything is fine,” Richard said and again, Clark could not detect one lie or any doubt in Richard.

“I-I have to go!” Clark backed out of the room and ran away. Distraught at the realization that he had come to.

“Arrow! Arrow! We have a problem. I don’t think he knows,” Clark exclaimed through the comms.

“What?”

“Richard doesn’t know about Batman’s involvement in his parents’ deaths!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? Please let me know!
> 
> Also I’ve dug myself into a huge hole. I get story ideas and I HAVE to write and post them. Then people want more. Now I have 6 stories I’m trying to update on a regular basis. I can’t say no to people, basically. It’s a pleasant problem to have, but that’s why I might be slow at updating.


	4. Ice Cream and Idiots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments! They gave me enough motivation to churn out another chapter.

"What the hell was that all about?!" Dick exclaimed, plopping on the couch and pulling his hair.

Bruce just sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I mean I get why people'd think you'd be a shady character, you're Batman, but like come on! A welfare check! A freaking welfare check! God, life hates me! Like with a burning passion!" Dick ranted. "I swear if they decide you're an unfit parent or something—Who gave them the power to do that anyway?—I just can't! I just can't!"

"Now then, I think you two have had a stressful day and need to let yourself relax. I have ice cream out for you, Dick. It's homemade. Why don't you go get it," said Alfred, walking into the room.

"Ooh," Dick said, suddenly distracted by the thought of food. Ice cream was the food of the Gods, but Alfred's ice cream surpassed all desserts in existence. It wasn't often that Alfred made unhealthy food but when he did, Halloween grew jealous. Dick left, heading to the kitchen, leaving Bruce and Alfred alone.

"I know something has you worried and it's not the League visiting you. What is it?" Alfred asked.

Bruce sighed, "Well for starters, they knew who we were! I thought I did a good job keeping our identities safe. If they know, who else knows? Also, when Green Arrow was talking to me he was angry. I understand why they might not like me, my methods are different than theirs and I didn't join them, but I don't know why they would be mad at me. And then they started questioning Dick. I-I just don't know what to make of it."

"It sounds to me like there is something missing from this picture that we don't know about. I suggest you talk to them before there's a huge misunderstanding and something goes wrong," said Alfred after pausing and thinking for a while.

"I will, it's just... I don't want to deal with this, there are more important things that need my attention than the stupid League."

"I agree with you, but I do advise you that you enjoy the dessert that I have set out for you. If remember correctly, today's movie night," Alfred stated.

Bruce groaned, "Noo! Dick is picking today! No more Disney!"  
________  
"Do you think we're really going to break into Wayne Manor?" Artemis asked, flipping through a magazine.

"I hope not. That would be like breaking into the boogeyman's lair," shuddered Wally.

"How do you think Robin is doing right now?" Conner asked. He was upset that the League had benched them on the gala mission.

"I don't know, but he seemed fine when we saw him earlier," M'gann mused.

"Appearances can be deceiving. I heard that—" Conner was cut off by Kaldur and Superman entering the room.

"There have been some recent developments that are going to change things," said Superman handing out folders to the group.

"What?" Wally questioned.

"I had the opportunity to talk to Robin. You all know that I can tell if people are lying because of their heartbeats. He told me that everything was fine and that Batman was actually protecting the circus. He was not lying."

"So we were wrong and Batman is just a normal, good hero?" Artemis asked, internally groaning.

"No," said Superman, "he was not lying, but what he said was not the truth. The truth can, sometimes, be subjective. He believes what he said is true, so it's the truth to him."

"And what he believes is?" Conner asked.

"He doesn't know about Batman's part in the accident that resulted in his parents deaths," Superman said, making air quotes around the word 'accident'. "He believes that Batman, as Bruce Wayne, just happened to be in the crowd that day and decided to take him in. He actually told me that Batman is protecting his circus family from harm. He believes that the bodyguards who have been hired by Batman are there for their protection. In reality though, the bodyguards are there to carry out Batman's will, whatever that may be."

The room was quite for a bit as the team digested the information that had been relayed to them.

"Wait, if Robin doesn't know of the evil bodyguards than what is the point of them being there? The Batman can't say, 'Do what I say or I'll hurt your family even more' if Robin doesn't know about what Batman did in the first place. It doesn't make sense. Are you sure that Batman was a part of the Grayson's death?" M'gann asked skeptically.

"We've been over this M'gann! Batman is bad! Get that in your head!" Conner growled.

"I agree with M'gann that some things don't make sense, but Conner is right. This doesn't change anything, Robin still needs our help," said Superman.

M'gann still looked extremely skeptical, but didn't argue her point.

"Are we still on for the mission?" Kaldur asked, changing the subject.

"Yes," said Superman, “In your folders are blueprints of the Manor as well as other information that may be useful."  
__________  
In an undisclosed location

"Do you realize that you owe me a lot for this. Anger toxins are so boring and useless. It doesn't have the same... the same appeal as fear. I don't understand why you even want this Joker, your style is more comedy," said a voice.

Another voice, the Joker, cackled, "Yes, well this-this is just hilarious. Hahaha! Hero drama is better than reality TV! They're going to tare each other apart! I love it when they do that! And with a little push from your gas, I'll get to have the best comedy special in years! Oh, Scarecrow it has been a pleasure doing business with you!"

"What exactly do you plan to do. Who are you gassing?" Scarecrow asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out! Now then, I must really be in my way," declared Joker, laughing the whole way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that?


	5. Break In

"Is everyone in their positions?" Kaldur asked through M'gann's mental link.

"Umm yes, but am I the only one with reservations about breaking and entering the house of Batman? Like he probably has more boobytraps than that Indiana Jones movie! And what if he catches us? For all we know he could be a vampire out for our blood? I mean he's 'Batman'!" Wally exclaimed, making fang motions with his hands.

The team was about to break into Wayne Manor, the home of Batman, in a effort to learn more about Robin's home life, gather incriminating evidence, and maybe convince Robin to leave with them. The latter probably wouldn't happen because Robin loved his surrogate father and didn't know of his evil deeds.

"Wally...," Artemis groaned, "Don't back out on us now! It'll be fine and we always have the League to bail us out if necessary."

"Artemis is right. We need to focus on the task at hand," stated Aqualad.

"Let's go already," said Conner, impatiently.

"Young Justice go!" Aqualad commanded.

Each member of the team entered through different part of the house, but they all met up in the main hallway. The hallway was dark and empty, but it wasn't foreboding. The hallway was actually cozy feeling, not the kind of hallway you would think would belong to a man that dressed up as a bat to beat up people. There were even happy pictures hung up on the walls with smiling faces.

"This isn't as bad as I thought it would be. For starters there isn't an Iron Maiden in the corner. Glad I'm not getting spiked today," whispered Wally, looking around.

"Shh." Artemis held her finger to her lips.

With the everyone now silent, the team could now hear a faint sound coming from afar.

"What's that?" Wally asked, straining his ears.

"Someone is crying," said Conner, his superb hearing allowing him to hear the sobbing sharply.

"Who? Do you know why?" M'gann asked, concerned.

"I don't know for sure, but unless there's more than one kid living here, it's Robin. I can't tell why he's so upset though." Conner's fists were clenched tightly.

"Let's go." Kaldur waves the team forward and they slowly crept towards the sound.

As they neared the room from which the sound came, the crying gradually grew louder and louder.

"Do you guys think Batman hit him?" Kaldur asked.

"Let's see." Artemis pointed to the door which was open a crack.

The room was brightly lit and well furnished. In it was a couch that was probably facing a TV that was out of sight. On the couch were two figures.

"Is that Batman and Robin? I can't tell," asked Wally.

"Yes, now shush!"

"I told you that was the wrong choice, Dick," said Batman chucking.

"Don't laugh," whined Robin. Tears streaked his cheeks.

"I told you that you wouldn't like it." Batman smiled.

"What do you think happened?" Artemis asked in a whisper.

"Maybe Robin messed up and Batman punished him," suggested Conner.

"Robin is not hurt, he is just sad. I think they watched a sad movie," whispered M'gann.

"What? No. That's not right. We already told you M'gann, Batman is bad! Stop trying to rationalize it!" Conner barked.

"Shh." Artemis shushed them.

The team returned their attention to the couch. Now there was a new person in the room. He was an older man with a refined air about him.

"Ahh, I see you two have finished watching Old Yeller," the man said.

"The dog died Alfred!" Robin cried, his voice cracking.

M'gann smirked triumphantly.

Wally gasped, "My heart hurts for that dog."

"I know, but how about we end the night on a happy note. There's still time for one more movie. Why don't you pick out something else and I'll refill the popcorn," said Alfred, picking up a large, empty bowl.

"Yay! Elsa time!" Robin cheered, still sniffling.

After a few moments, Artemis turned away from the door, her expression deadpanned. "Are they serious? This is a joke right!"

"Be quiet! The music is starting!" Wally snapped, referring to the song the ice men sing in the beginning of Frozen.

At that moment, Wally leaned in a bit too much and lost his balance, causing the whole team to tumble through the door with a loud crash. At the sudden noise, Batman stood up and took on a threatening stance. Wally shrieked and ran away, yelling, "Don't suck my blood!"

After registering who had just fallen into his living room, Batman sat back down again and sighed, face palming. After a moment, he looked up. "Please tell Supes to stop sending people after me and that if he wants something from me to just ask. Dick," he said turning to Robin, "you need to stop telling people I'm Dracula! I've told you six times already."

Robin looked sheepish.

Unsure what to do, the team just stood, dumbfounded and silent.

"Well don't just stand there, sit down. Your hot chocolates are getting cold. I've had them ready since you all cane in," Alfred said sternly, crossing his arms.

Conner gulped, threatened by the scary figure of the butler.

"Alfred is being super nice! You should be honored to have his hot chocolate!" Robin said turning back to the screen.

The team continued to stand, petrified and in awe.

"Don't be rude!" Robin chastised. "You didn't even bring food or introduce yourselves. It doesn't matter if we know who you are, it's curtesy. Jeez! Superman must be really impolite!"

Alfred offered them a plate that held several mugs of rich, dark hot chocolate with cute little marshmallows floating on top. Wally didn’t need another invitation, he plopped down next to Robin and joined him in singing along to the movie.

Batman rubbed his temples. “You knew they were here the whole time?”

“Yes, sir,” answered Alfred. His face looked serious, but his eyes crinkled at their corners, showing his enjoyment of the current predicament.

“How?”

“I have my ways.”

“And those are?”

“My business.”

“Of course they are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? Did you like it? Anything you liked especially? Anything you want to see? Please comment!
> 
> Comments give me motivation and motivation equals faster chapter updates.


	6. Good Guys and Bad Gasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the comments!

"So is no one going to question the fact that we just enjoyed a movie night with our enemy?" Artemis asked incredulously, her arms filled with delicious leftovers from the Wayne kitchen. "Like I'm not complaining, but like isn't Batman supposed to be this sadistic rage monster or something?"

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth," said Wally through bulging cheeks filled with popcorn.

"I was right!" M'gann cheered in a sing-song voice.

"Are you sure he wasn't just trying to bribe us with food?" Conner asked, still a little bit skeptical.

"I don't think he was," said Kaldur. "I think that this has all been one large misunderstanding brought through assumptions and jumping to conclusions. That is my opinion, but I won't let that make me lose sight of our mission's goal. If Batman is innocent than we will prove it and if he is not we will stop him."

Wally groaned, "You take things too seriously! Let's worry about the mission after we meet up with Supes and just enjoy our treats for now."

Artemis did a little jump, having been brought to a startling idea. "Wait, guys! What do we tell Superman! We can't tell him what we were just doing! God, I hope he isn't listening in on us with his super-hearing!"

At that idea, the whole Young Justice team grew very silent and nervous, their happy mood dissipating immediately.

After a moment Kaldur spoke, "If we get in trouble, I will take all blame. M'gann, we should all start talking using your mind link."

M'gann established said link quickly.

"If Supes wasn't listening in on us, what should we say?" Wally asked Kaldur.

"We will not lie, just give a version of the truth. We will tell him that we found no incriminating evidence and that we doubt that Batman was actually involved in the Graysons' deaths. We'll inform him on the happy family unit they have. I'm guessing that he won't completely believe us, so we'll also give him access to the burner phone I gave Robin."

Artemis sounded genuinely confused. "Burner phone?"

"Oh yeah, Kaldur forgot to tell you, but he gave Robin a burner phone for emergencies—and for funsies," said Wally, skipping happily.

"Oh God, please don't tell me you're going to start prank calling him or something," Artemis groaned, remembering the last time Wally got access to someone's phone number.

"I won't, not yet at least. I'll wait until after this whole fiasco is done. I do have great, glorious plans for the future though!" Wally declared.

"Shouldn't we just worry about Supes guys?" Conner asked.

Wally didn't change his nonchalant expression. "Nah. If he heard us, he'd be lecturing us to death already. Wanna hear about my great prankster plans?"

"No!"  
______  
"I can't believe they think that I helped cause Dick's parents' deaths! The Atlantean told me everything about why they kept stalking us!" Bruce exclaimed.

"I am quite aware of the situation, Master Bruce. Now will you please finish your vegetables!" said Alfred quiet seriously.

"You know how much I hate cabbage!"

"I do."

"Ugh! I don't have time for this! I need to make sure Dick is somewhere safe!"

"I already did that for you. Now, no more excuses! Eat! If you don't I'll tell Dick that you lost his baby blanket!"

"You wouldn't!"

"You know I would. Don't fight me, you can't win."

"Fine. I'll eat the damn cabbage."

Half an hour hour later, a grumpy Batman sat in front of the bat cave computers. The large screens displayed a map of Gotham with certain locations circled in red. Ignoring the troublesome Justice League, Bruce busied himself with a case. The Joker was up to something strange. What exactly was still unknown.

As Bruce labeled the places where the clown had resumed his reign of terror after his most recent escape from Arkham, he noticed the pattern that had formed. From far away it looked like a red spiral. The inside endpoint of the spiral stopped right before what looked like a large building complex.

'Hmm... Joker never plans more than a few steps ahead, but he's doing it now for some reason. He's arranging a meeting—a trap! Definitely a trap! Even so, I have to stop him!'

"Dick! Get ready to go! We need to set up a plan. We're going to capture Joker!"  
_______  
"So you're telling me you found nothing wrong?!" Superman exclaimed.

"Yeah! We've given you all the pictures we took and you can see it for yourself. If you have any trepidations you can call him with the number I gave you," said Artemis.

Superman looked through the pictures laid out in front of him. "Things do look good and happy there," he sighed. "It does make sense though. As we already know, Richard doesn't know of his surrogate father's treachery. Batman doesn't want to reveal his secret to Richard, so he wouldn't treat Richard badly. Batman would treat him just like he was his own son. This changes nothing. We still need to stop him. Oh and Wally, good idea with the burner phone. Good job guys."

"Are you sure he's even a bad guy? I know you guys say that you know for sure, but we haven't seen any hard evidence! He seems so nice and misunderstood!" said M'gann.

Superman sighed again. "You're too young to understand."

Artemis turned to M'gann and rolled her eyes. "Let's write up our reports and finish up our homework."

Two hours had passed and the Young Justice was immersed in their work when a ringing sound started coming from Wally's phone.

"Turn that off!" shushed Artemis.

"Oh! It's Dickie!" Wally announced.

"You already gave him a stupid nickname! Why's he calling you?" Artemis asked.

"Hell if I know," said Wally picking up his phone. "Hey it's Wally. What's up? Did something come up? I can always rearrange for Friday."

"He already arranged a play date! Why am I not surprised!" Artemis deadpanned.

Wally shushed her. "Sorry, could you repeat that? Imma put you on speaker."

Dick's voice, which sounded very exhausted and frantic, started speaking very quickly, "I don't know what's wrong! He's gone crazy! Everything was fine, but them we ran into the Joker and this weird smoke-gas thing! Now he's pissed! At me! I think he's going to kill me! It's taking all my energy to just barley stay out of his reach! Help me!"

"The hell?" asked Wally, confused and astounded.

The door leading to the room to where the team was slammed open. Superman stood in the door frame, his eyes red with rage. "I knew it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! Did I write this well? Anything you want to see? Any particular part you especially liked?
> 
> Comments expedite the writing process!


	7. Danger

'Just keep running, Dick! You can do this! One step at a time! Keep moving foreword!' Dick mentally cheered to himself as he continued to force his exhausted body to stay in motion.

He could hear the loud footsteps of his mentor chasing him, all stealth was apparently lost in Bruce's new found rage.

'Come on. Just two more blocks, just two more blocks. Keep it up. Just two more blocks.'

It was a hard decision, but something was wrong with Bruce and he needed help. Dick couldn't help Bruce, but the Justice League could. Once Bruce got better, he would probably be upset that Dick had involved the League. 'Screw the consequences, Bruce needs help,' thought Dick. 'Just have to run two more blocks.'

Dick had studied the Justice League for years and so he knew what places would make it easy for them to find him. Dick had already made the call for help, but he had also dropped his burner phone. Without a way to contact them, Dick had decided early on to run to downtown Gotham, where there would be a lot of security cameras to identity him.

Dick turned sharply around a corner. In his haste, he forgot to watch for obstacles and ran directly into what looked like a newly planting sapling. Dick toppled and fell, scraping his hands. By the time he got back up, Bruce was almost on top of him. 'Time to go of the offensive,' thought Dick.

Dick spun on his heel and charged at Bruce. Using his short stature to his advantage, Dick threw a few smoke bombs to hide where he was and tackled Bruce's legs. Not expecting it, Bruce stumbled back a bit and lost his balance. Dick aimed some powerful kicks at Bruce's head in quick succession and while Bruce clutched his pounding head, managed to snatch some sedatives from Bruce's belt.

'Great. Now I just need to give these to B to slow him down.'

Seeing the sedatives in Dick's hands, Bruce's eyes narrowed and grew even angrier. He stood up. started backing up, and disappeared in the shadows.

After several moments Dick breathed a sigh of relief.

'Maybe he left.'

Dick knew from his training not to assume that the enemy's was gone without proof so he was prepared when he saw the glint of a batarang coming his way. Dick managed to flip away before it hit the ground, which was lucky because it exploded on contact.

Even though he was a ways away when the batarang hit the ground, the impact of the explosion still threw Dick against a wall. The cracking sound that came from Dick's leg made him cringe.

'Ugh! Gah!! God that hurts! Wow that hurts!'

Dick struggled to sit up and managed to prop himself up on his elbows. Seeing Bruce rush towards him, Dick tried to scramble back up on his feet. Searing pain erupted in his leg and Dick collapsed in a heap.

With his leg useless, Dick rolled his body away from the wall. Dick found a bench and used it to support him into standing. Bruce tossed more explosive batarangs at Dick, but Dick was able to dodge them all. Too busy dodging, Dick didn't have enough time to make an escape and it didn't take long for Bruce to reach him and take a hold of him. Now dangling in the air by his collar, Dick was completely at his father's mercy.

"Stop this please! I don't know what's going on with you, but it's me! I'm Robin! You don't want to hurt me! C'mon B you can snap out of this! You can do it! Please!"

Nothing changed behind Bruce's eyes. He just moved his arm up towards Dick's beck, choking him.

Dick twisted and struggled in his father's grip. He kicked and flailed, but Bruce's hand never loosened its hold no matter how many times Dick hit him. Dick's vision started going blurry and he could feel consciousness begin to leave his body. As he started to go, Dick suddenly remembered the small shots of sensitive he had stored in his belt.

Dick fumbled around and once who found the glass containers in his hand, he picked one and plunged the shot in Bruce's arm where a weakness in the Batman armor was.

Bruce let go of Dick in his surprise and Dick fell to the floor. He immediately started limping away to safety. Dick knew that Bruce had another shot in his belt that stopped the sedatives effects and that it wouldn't be long until he was being chased again.

He had almost reached the end of the street with Dick felt something pierce the back of his calve and his leg gave way under him.

Dick did not fall to the ground his time though. To his surprise Dick felt large hands holding him up.

"I've got you," said a voice.

Dock looked up to see Superman staring back. He was smiling in an attempt to look unthreatening, but the red tint to his eyes gave away how angry he was.

Dick sighed. He would be safe now. And so would Bruce. "Thanks for coming."

"Of course kid," said Superman, gently placing Dick on the ground in a way that didn't put pressure on his injured leg.

"Don't hurt him," pleaded Dick as Superman got up and faced Bruce.

Superman looked at him but didn't answer. He just patted Dick on the head before taking to the skies.

Within seconds Bruce was slammed violently against a building. The wall was left with a disturbingly large dent. Bruce fell into his hands and knees and puked. Superman continued to attack, picking up and throwing Bruce continuously. At one point Bruce was able to push Superman away and grab more of his batarangs.

With both his speed and heat vision, Superman was able to avoid most of the exploding projectiles. The few that did hit him caused damage, but not enough to take down the alien.

"Enough of this! I'm putting a stop to you! I've let this go in way too long!" Dick could hear Superman announce to Bruce.

Bruce gave no answer and just threw another batarang. It missed by a long shot and Superman paid it no mind. He just glided over to Bruce and proceeded to pick him up by the collar like Bruce had done to Dick earlier.

Strangely, Bruce didn't struggle at all, he just pointed to the batarang that he had thrown and laughed. Superman turned to look and horror filled his face. He dropped Bruce and started rushing over to Dick.

"No! Run!" he yelled.

Dick gasped as he realized what was heading his way. Dick put pressure on his good leg and started to run. He didn't get very far though because another explosion erupted behind him.

A wall of the building behind Dick collapsed and rubble flew in the air. A loud pain filled scream escaped Dick's throat as he was hit. Stones crashed into his chest and tore through his suit.

Trapped and unable to avoid the collapsing building Dick tried to writhed in protect his head. He closed his eyes and waited for it to end. It was growing increasingly hard to breath and blood started to fill Dick's lungs.

"Help!" Dick coughed out.

It didn't take long for Superman to remove the rubble. He slowly moved his arms behind Dick's chest area and under Dick's knees. As the alien picked him into the air, Dick screamed and writhed in pain. Superman just tightened his grip and took off. He flew Dick to an unfamiliar place.

'The League's hideout?' Dick attempted to speak, but just ended up coughing and hacking. Blood escaped his moth as he coughed and covered his chin.

"I need help in here!" Superman yelled frantically.

The Flash and Wonder Women rushed in with medical equipment what was already good to go. Both of their eyes widened for a second when they saw how hurt Dick was. They didn't pause for long though and Flash immediately started ordering people around and asking questions.

"Do you know what’s wrong with him?" he asked.

“A lot of bad bruises, leg’s been damaged from an explosion and a stab wound, and I’m pretty sure he has a collapsed lung and concussion.”

Flash took in the information and went right to work. "You’re going to be fine," told Dick soothingly, laying him on a bed.

"Supes! I’m getting him prepped. I need you to go after Batman. Okay?”

Superman’s face grew dark again. “You don’t have to tell me twice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? Please comment!


	8. Strange Places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!

Bruce slowly opened his eyes and the bright light around him immediately caused his stomach to lurch violently. He tried to grab his stomach in an effort to keep his lunch but found that he couldn't move his arm more than an inch. Looking down, Bruce saw that his right arm, as well as the rest of his limbs were held back by restraints.

"Ugh—just perfect," sighed Bruce sarcastically, still fighting his stomach. Waking up nauseous and restrained was totally how Bruce wanted to start the day.

Glancing up and down his body, Bruce noticed a large quantity of cuts and dark bruises across his body. Definitely a result of a night out as the capes crusader. Bruce wasn't wearing his Batman suit, but was instead clothed in some generic hospital wear even though he clearly wasn't in a real hospital. Through the sheer fabric, he could see the bandages that covered his chest. What skin was left under there wasn't pretty, that was for sure.

Groaning, Bruce turned his head to try to get as good of a look around the room as he was going to get. It took a herculean effort to even set up the small amount that his restraints allowed him. Like his clothes, the room around Bruce was pretty generic, save for a few expensive pieces of medical equipment. There was a security camera on the far left corner of the ceiling. It's little red light reminded Bruce that he probably wasn't alone or in friendly territory and quickly brought his thoughts into focus.

'Okay...Think. What do you know? What can you do? I know that I'm in a weird medical facility. I'm heavily injured. I don't why. I'm pretty sure that I have a concussion. My memory is really foggy. The-the last thing that I remember is...is going on patrol with Robin. We ran into the Joker and... Wait..." Bruce's thoughts trailed off as panic quickly filled him. Images of his son, looking small and afraid filled Bruce's mind. "Dick?! Where are you?” Bruce asked himself aloud, looking around frantically for any sign of a clue. Bruce had no idea what happened, but he knew that his little boy was in danger. 

In response to his rhetorical question, an overhead PA system came to life. "Nowhere you can get to him," said a familiar voice through the speaker in a biting tone. 

Bruce's confusion grew exponentially. "Oliver Queen? What's going on? Why am I here? " asked Bruce, desperate for some answers regarding the safety of his son. 

‘The last thing I remember how meeting the Joker in Gotham. Why is the Justice League involved?’ Bruce asked himself.

"It's Green Arrow and I've been charged with keeping my eye on you," snapped the archer.

"Why? I know you guys don't like me, but you don't have to keep me restrained and under surveillance. What do you think I'm going to do? I just need to know if my son is okay."

A scoff and the clicking sound of the PA system was Bruce's only answer. After a brief pause, Bruce stopped paying attention to the speaker and refocused his attention on his surroundings. However the Justice League was involved, it didn’t look like they were going to be any help. Bruce would just have to escape himself.

His utility belt was missing, but a nearby cart had supplies that could be useful in loosening the straps around his wrists. Once his arms were free, it would be easy to escape and go find Dick. ‘If only I could reach the handle of the cart.’

Closing his eyes, Bruce concentrated and try to think of a solution. If Dick was in his place them he’d have gotten free a long time ago. The kid was a damn Houdini. ‘What would Dick do?’ Suddenly Bruce let out a loud laugh. ‘Of course! That’s what! I’m coming Chum!’  
_____

"They‘re done. He’s in recovery if you want to go see him. Just don’t bother him, okay?" said Wonder Woman, walking towards the group of exhausted teens that were draped all over each other. The team had been patiently waiting for several hours for news on their friend. After sitting upright in stiff chairs, they all had fallen asleep, leaning on each other for support.

“Whaa—?” groaned Wally, his voice thick with sleep.

Wonder Woman smiled and shook his shoulder. “Wake up. Robin’s ready for visitors.”

“Huh? Really?!” Wally shouted, jumping up.

“Yeah, you can go see him. But you need to tone it down a bit.”

"Of course. We’ll be quiet. C’mon guys, let’s go!” exclaimed Wally, waking up everyone.

M’gann yawned and stretched her sore back. “How is he?” she asked worriedly.

Wonder Woman gave a small smile. “He’s going to fine. Don’t you worry. He’s not going to get back to his physical normal right away, but he’ll be fine. Right now he’s asleep. When he wakes up, he’ll probably be confused and in pain. If he wakes up, you need to call us right away."

Everyone, now wide awake, nodded solemnly and made their way to the room where Dick was.

“While he gets better, we can have movie nights with him,” suggested Artemis, trying to think of way to help.

“Totally!” said Wally excitedly. “We can also come up with fun pranks to make him laugh,” he whispered, rubbing his hands together excitedly.

“Within reason of course,” said Kaldur.

“Yeah, yeah,” mumbled Wally.

Wonder Woman sent Wally a suspicious glance. “Don’t get him all excited when he wakes up. I told you—”

“Hey! Who’s that?” interrupted Conner, pointing to a familiar dark-haired figure.

Wonder Woman immediately broke out in a sprint while seemingly growling about someone named Oliver who had one job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!


End file.
